Past and Present
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: Hey ch. 1 is up!!! - Matt and the others really hurt Jun's feelings and she gets down and all. 5 years later, Matt big rock star and all meets up with her again. r&r no flames please
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is a Jun/Matt fic. it's AU of course, i feel so sorry for her... everyone is soo mean to her!!! oh, I am going by everyone's english names..kay- i think Jun is Jun in english whatever..after upsetting jun in the past..then in present as matt as a rock star ..they meet..and yah- r&r please..oh yeah age difference..Matt is 7 months older then Jun..i don't know but people said Jun is older then him..so i made their age differnce in my Au fic.   
  
Past and Present  
  
Prologue ... 'get over it'  
  
Jun walked home, she wipped the tears from her eyes with her already wet sleeve. She couldn't belive it, Davis had said that Matt and the others were going on a picnic in the park. He said that Matt wanted her to come, so like usual Jun jumped at the choice. be there around noon he said, it was 1:56. They never showed up, they ditched her ... like usual. *When I get my hands on you, Davis, your dead!* Jun was about to open the door to her apartment when she heard laughter. THEM! everyone was at her and davis's house! She put her ear to the door and listened.  
  
"Oh! I told you we should have stayed there! I would have loved to see her face when she relized we weren't coming!" it was Davis  
  
"I know- she can annoying" said Matt  
  
"I still think, it was wrong for you guys to do that" said Mimi  
  
"but you know she really is annoying. She'll get over it' said Sora  
  
"Yah, we'll just say we forgot" said Tai  
  
"Hey Matt- if we did go on a picnic... would you wanted her to come along anway?" asked TK  
  
"No! She's always bugging me to go on a date with her!" said Matt  
  
"Like anyone would" said Davis "she's to demanding .. oh mattie plleaseee go on a date with me" Davis mimicked Jun's voice.  
  
"I cannot belive she waited outsite my door once, to go on a date ... remember. She waited there for what like 3 hours and we didn't even go. I didn't even said i would... i can't get it threw to her .. that I don't like her... she's such a pest!"  
  
"I don't think anyone would ever want to go out with her" said Tai  
  
"uhh" Jun stepped away from the door, *I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to .. cr. .cry* Jun couldn't help but cry. She leaned agains the door listening to them go on and on. Her vision blurred!  
  
"Hey Jun- whats the matter?"  
  
"huhh!" Jun looked up starteled "Kar..Kari!"  
  
"Why are you crying!" asked Kari? Suddenly, she heard laughter come inside the apartment followed by a "I wonder if Jun is still waiting for us?"  
  
"whats going on?" said Kari, then is came on her "those jerks! don't worry I'll yell at them and make them apolgize!"  
  
"NO! don't" said Jun grabbing Kari by the shouldars!  
  
"hey did you hear that, I think it's Jun" said Tai  
  
"uhhh!" Jun ran off not wanting to face them crying.  
  
"JUN WAIT!" yelled Kari.   
  
Jun didn't care, she ran as fast as she could! How could they! Jun raced passed the corner drug store and into the park. She didn't stop running intill she collasped not having anymore energy to run. She shakely stood up and sat on a bench. She covered her face in her hands crying. *how can they be so mean? .. don't cry. It's not like they never stood you up before. Show them! Don't let them get to you..forget matt..forget all of them. You have others friends!* Jun stood up and wipped her tears, * fine they aren;t my friends! So neither am I!*  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Jun was putting some things aways in her locker { at school} when she heard a tap tap on the small door. She slammed the locker and looked over to see Matt and Tai.  
  
"Um Jun .. well, we wanted to apologize about standing you up .. we're really sorry and" started Tai but was inturupted by Jun.  
  
"why do you apologize ... ? You don't mean it, if you don't want my around then you shouldn't act like you care! I got the message. You don't like me ... so I'll leave you alone! So please don't talk to .. to me!" Jun could tell she was going to cry. She grabbed her backpack and raced down the hall.  
  
"I don't think we should have done that! I feel so bad ..." said Tai  
  
"i know" said Matt  
  
"HEY! why don't you go out with her ... to make her feel better!" said Tai  
  
"Uhhh, I guess ... we did hurt her feelings alot"  
  
"great- we'll go over to Davis's and there you'll ask. His parents work late tonight ... both"  
  
"great" Matt rolled his eyes. Why of all people, did Jun like him!!!  
  
Walking inside her home, Jun could hear Davis, Tai, and Matt in Davis's room laughing and joking around. *How come, I never could be like them. i can't help but be myself ... I don't mean to be annoying. Oh well, I'll just stay out of their way. Uhh, why am i feeling self pity here? I don't want to pity myself!* Jun slipped off her shoes and started walking to her room when Davis's door opened and Matt stepped out. He looked sort of surprised to see her ... hello this is my home!   
  
"Oh hey Jun" he said  
  
"Hello" Jun walked passed him, it hurt more then she thought. She was totally in love with him since she first meet him four years ago! it wasn't fair, she wish she was mimi or sora. She could have a chance with him then!  
  
  
"uhh, jun" Matt grabbed her arm  
  
"what?" Jun stopped  
  
"we're really sorry, we want you to be our friend. to make it up, how about we go on a date!" Matt smiled.  
  
"Oh yah, lets do that! Then you can make a fool of myself again!" Jun swung her arm out of his grasp and ran into her room slamming the door.  
  
"that didn't go good" said Tai  
  
"uhhh, my sister is going to hate me forever!" cried Davis!  
  
"Hey let me talk to her" Tai said, he walked into Jun's room. Jun was at her desk doing homework or getting her homework out.  
  
"Hey' said Tai  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Umm, you know why I'm here. Okay, we are really really really sorry about what we did! we should never have done that! plllleeeeeeasssssseeee forgive ussss!" said Tai  
  
"I already have, it's just that ... I won't hang around you guys. I know you don't like me, so please leave me alone" said Jun not turning her head. Tai could tell by the way she was talking that she was crying and she didn't want him to see it.   
  
"sorry" he whispered and walked out  
  
2 B' continued .... hahaha, it's b-a-d huhh/ this fic sucks..i think r*r please 


	2. 5 years later ... s-t-a-r ...

Hey Chapter 1 ... well yah gonna try and get ch. up everyday kay..YAh! people think my fic doesn't suck thats good..oh yah about my english ... i get a c+ in that class, go figure. I'll try and have better english ... but I'm spanish and I learned english 2 years ago..so bair with me...JOKING! i'm not spanish..just full american...yah! anyways r&r more *smiles* i am so happy!  
  
Matt= 23  
Jun=22  
Davis/kari/TK/etc.= 18  
tai=23  
sora=22  
mimi=23  
joe=23  
izzy and others=22  
  
  
Past and Present  
Chapter 1: S-T-A-R {5 years later}  
  
I'm going to try and do this through Jun's pov. okay but some chapters might not be threw anyone's pov.  
  
*Jun's pov.*  
  
Right after highschool, everyone maid plans on what to do. Matt planned on being a rock star and now he is, he is pretty famous actually. Kids in America are crazy about him! Izzy was in the computer bussiness, I don't know exactly what he is doing. Tai, Ken, and my brother are soccar players trying to get into the pro.'s. Actually talking about Tai and Davis, Tai broke up with Sora but they are still good friends and Davis is down cause TK and Kari are togather. So ... well, they are both sort of down at the moment. Miyako and Ken, I think are getting togather. Everyone else moved out without a word or a word to me. Tai and me are back to being friends, but Matt... I remember when he told us he was going to sign a contract for his singing career. That was four years ago, we never really talked much since the time he stood me up in the park with his friends. I'm over that now, not really caring anymore. But, I don't think I ever want to see him again. It took me forever to just forget the way I feel when I was around him. I heard he was dating a model. I need to forget him .. if or when he ever comes back I won't stand a chance against a model! forget matt! Now, I was doing two jobs a waitress at the Black pearl and a waitress at Edge Water Hotel. Those jobs are just paying my way through collage. I'm doing classes to become a designer in the cloths department.   
  
My life was perfect, I got along fine with everyone intill _he _came back.   
  
  
I ran towards my apartment, I hate to admit it but at the age of 22 I am still living with my parents. I called Davis, I had asked him to drop off my school bag off at work. But he never did, thanks a lot davis! running up the stairs, I opened up my door quickly. I stumbeled into our apartment. I needed to hurry or I'd be late! I was racing down the hall way to my room when I hear davis laugh. Oh, so he was home! Good, I can yell at him.  
  
"DAVIS!!!" I shouted walking into the living room "What exactly, did I ask you to do for ..." I lost my voice, there sitting on the couch was Matt! A blond girl was beside him and Davis was standing up.  
  
"Uh, hey Jun!" Davis waved.  
  
"Heyyy-" I said. What should I do?   
  
"Um ... hey jun-" Matt shifted in his seat, I guess he didn't really want to see me. Good, he should feel uncomfortable for what he did!  
  
"Hello Matt, It's nice to see you. Who's this?" I asked.   
  
"Oh, thats Tristan Matt's girlfriend. She's a model!" said Davis  
  
"it's nice to meet you." I said, not really i thought she looks like a bitch.  
  
"I guess" she mumbeled.  
  
"So, Jun whats up. I didn't expect you back here till seven. Your going to be late for your class" said Davis looking at the clock that read 5:13. My class started at 5:30!  
  
"Well, who's fault it that!!! I asked you to drop of my stuff."I snapped at him as I ran to my room and grabbed my school bag and pad which was filled up with a lot of my colored sketches and such. I hurried out of my room into the living room.  
  
"bye Davis, Matt, uh... matt's girlfriend" I waved at them running out of the apartment. Once I was down the steps I let out a breath. I could relax now! Well, I didn't know if I relaxed or not because I ran all the way to the bus stop with a heart attack close by. I collasped on the bench and caught my breath. Oh hala, he was back ... he's back to ruin my life. Haha, Jun! I have a pretty blond girlfriend and you aren't it! You'll never have a chance with me! Ohhh, I know matt ... i have no chance to be with you. I just wash away that idea right now! DAMN IT! I missed the bus!!!  
  
"DAMN ITTT!" I shouted punching the bench. A few people looked at me making my blush. What the heck, I could miss 1 class. They don't take attendence anyway! But what should I do? Okay ... 10, 9, 8 .. wait a sec thats for anger not ... 'i don't know what to do's'! Okay, relax.. I'll just go to the park . Yah, go draw something. Standing up, I walked towards the little patch of woods behind the apartment. I used to go there when I was little and write down things in my journal about ... nevermind. Just don't ... don't think about him .. alright, I am not thinking of him ... I SAID I AM NOT THINKIN ... I am! I sighed ... this was just so sad! I slumped against the tree in the middle of the small woods. Opening up my sketch pad to a new peice of paper, taking out a pencil I started to draw. I remembered how my art teacher told me that I drew sloppy but the pictures turned out great still in the end. She had said, I needed to learn to draw 'them' right though. Phweph! whatever ... you draw the way you draw. I started drawing the face of something ... i think a boy. After a few more minutes the shape of the body was done and I started on the face features. I soon relized I was drawing a angel. I added a few more things, then I decided to draw a small woman in the corner as if to say that the angel was a guardian looking over one he loved. The wings needed a bit more work, I started to work on it when ...  
  
"thats really good!"  
  
"uh!" I spun around to see Matt.  
  
"wha.. what are you doing here!". Matt held up a box of cigarettes.  
  
"Oh ... those are bad for you." stupid, stupid, stupid.  
  
"Ohhh ... I never knew" is he mocking me?  
  
"So, where did you learn to draw like that? WHEN did you start drawing?"  
  
"I drew this way even before I met you ... i GUESS you never seemed to care and notice anything about me.. I wasn't just a little girl obsessed with you as my crush ... "  
  
"do you still have one of me?" YESSS!  
  
"Am I obsessing?"  
  
"I guess not ... I thought you had class."  
  
"I missed the bus"  
  
"I could give you a ride' said Matt ... ohh, i would love too!!!  
  
"Um', no thanks. It's okay to miss 1 class once and a while"  
  
  
"sure"  
  
"positive"  
  
"only fools are positive" smirked Matt  
  
"are you sure?" I smirked back knowing what he's say next.  
  
"positive"  
  
" aww!" I pointed my finger at him. HA! Idiot!  
  
"Oh .. I can't belive I fell for it!"  
  
2 B' Contined .. okay, this fic is getting even suckier... well, I don't know . I think it sucks hopefully i'll get the next chapter out soon..r&r please..thank you for the lovely reveiws! 


End file.
